1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing methods, and more particularly, a method for manufacturing an antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electronics industry and information technology, the application of information products has become more popular. For example, mobile phones, e-book readers and laptops are commonly used devices. Accordingly, manufacturers conscientiously work to find every possible means for manufacturing antennas of wireless communication.
Because a solid sheet metal antenna has larger volume, in a conventional device a housing needs reserved space for configuring the solid sheet metal antenna. On the other hand, the height of the solid sheet metal antenna is restricted by the reserved space. Therefore, it's very difficult to reduce the size of the device, but the current trend is towards small device size. Moreover, this antenna cannot achieve optimum radiation pattern and signal reception.